A Chance of a Life Time
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Naruto is tired of the cold glares that seemed to freeze his soul. He wasn't stupid. If only someone would give him a chance. (Rated M later.don't like yaoi,don't read) 'Naruto looked down at his feet as he walked, his hands in the hideous orange pockets of his pants. He could feel the glares he was receiving form the villagers. He hated them. He wished they would stop.'


Naruto looked down at his feet as he walked, his hands in the hideous orange pockets of his pants. He could feel the glares he was receiving form the villagers. He hated them. He wished they would stop looking at him like that. Like he was something disgusting and poisonous to be killed at first sight.

'Why do they stare at me like that? I haven't done anything wrong.' Naruto kicked at a rock just as something hit the side of his face, cutting open his skin. He flinched and raised a hand to his cheek, the blood spilling over his fingers just a second rock hit his right temple, leaving a second gash.

Naruto stopped and looked up at the sky, a deep breathing moving out of his lungs before he drew it back in and ran. His legs carrying him forwards faster and faster until he was a mear streak of orange flashing briefly as he weaved his way past people. He stopped as he came upon the swing outside of the Academy and he sat on it, the blood from his cuts trickling down the opposite sides of his face.

He kicked the ground in frustration as his blue eyes teared up. He stubbornly held them back as he swiped at the blood on his face, the substance smearing and getting into his sunshine yellow locks. His hair was always a mess of spikes as he had cut it himself with a dull kunai. It wasn't like he could ask someone else to help.

The villagers all treated him like he was the plague or as though they could catch something from him. 'Why should I even stay here. No one wants me around. Not even Iruka sensei and he's nicer than my last teachers. At least he tries to teach me. It's not my fault that I'm so behind at the Academy. None of my past teachers would even let me sit in the class when they taught, always making me leave before the lesson began.'

Naruto huffed out a breath as he watched the kids all laughing and playing as the school let out. He flinched as he heard the whispers around him from the other parents as they collected their children.

"Look, It's here again. I hope It stayed away from my kid."

"Yeah, what is Hokage-Sama thinking, allowing It to attend the academy especially since It's got the-" A mom shushed the woman flicking a quick glance over the blond.

"You know we're not allowed to speak of that. It's forbidden. Come on, It's looking over here." The woman paled as she looked closer and saw the blood smeared on his face. She quickly snatched up her child and walked away.

Naruto growled and looked away, standing up. The graduation test was tomorrow. To make it worse it was going to be a test where he had to perform the clone jutsu. It was his worst skill. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up fearfully. He didn't relax when he saw that it was only Mizuki sensei.

"Naruto, what happened? How did you hurt yourself?" He asked, looking at the boy. He tried to hide his malicious glee as best he could from the boy as he savored the thought of someone actually harming the boy even if it was only a little bit.

"It's nothing Sensei. Just a scratch from when I tripped." Naruto plastered a wide grin on his face and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Mizuki frowned before looking back down at the boy.

"I have a secret to tell you. I know a scroll that will help you pass. All you have to do is take it from the Hokage tower and learn the technique inside it. I ju8st know you can do it." Mizuki smiled down at the blond, feeling triumphant as he watched the boy nearly jump in excitement. "Meet me at 3am in the forest by training ground three."

Naruto stood up and grinned at his teacher. "Ok, Mizuki-sensei. I'll meet you there dattebyo." Naruto raced off and went back to his apartment. He let his grin fade as he walked inside. 'Does he really think I'm that stupid? I'll get the scroll so I can pass buy there's no way that I'll hand him the scroll. I could see the blood thirst in his eyes when he looked at me.'

Naruto waited for the sun to set and then left, leaving behind his orange jacket and simply wearing his black t-shirt. It was bad enough all the shop keeper would sell him was the hideous orange jumpsuit. He really didn't want to have to wear the jacket when it wasn't needed.

He snuck into the tower and took the scroll before heading into the forest. He walked until he found a suitable spot before taking a breath and opening the scroll. His eyes widened as he took in all the jutsu before setting his mind to the task of learning the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

-line...line...line-

Naruto blinked and opened his eyes, the memory fading as he stretched and opened his eyes.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here. Naruto looked over at the young man who had woken him. He blinked twice, making sure he really saw what he thought he did. He did. It was a very beautiful boy wearing feminine clothing.

"I'll be ok. What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked as he sat up, his open jacket falling to the side and exposing the blonde's mesh covered abs, as he yawned and looked at the boy.

"I'm collecting herbs for my Master. He was injured recently and they will speed his recovery." Naruto knelt beside the strange man and looked at the herb before helping him . Naruto was sure that this boy was the same as the hunter nin that had "captured" Zabuza.

"Why were you sleeping out here, and what is your name?"

"My name is Naruto. I was training. I musty have passed out. I want to become stronger so I can become Hokage of my village." Naruto replied absently as he helped the mist nin fill his basket.

"You look quite strong already. Do you have someone precious to you? Someone precious to protect, Naruto?"

Naruto thought for moment before replying. "I guess I do. There's always my team mates. What is your name?" Naruto stood as he asked, helping the young man to stand.

"Haku, Naruto-kun. I hope we meet again someday."

"Me too, Haku-san." Naruto watched Haku walk away before he sighed and focused chakra to his feet and slowly began to walk up the side of the tree. He had mastered running up it, now he was trying to make it second nature to him to stick to the tree even as he stood on the underside of the branch.

He relaxed slowly as the concentration it took for him to remain there became less and he was no longer having to focus to0 remain there. Naruto heard the sound of running footsteps and flipped until he was on the ground and facing those steps.


End file.
